warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HillClan
HillClan is owned by Comet1059. If you would like to join, please put your info on the talk page or my talk page. Want to Join? Please make sure you state the following: Eye color, pelt color, pelt markings, injuries, size, and a few descriptive words about your character(s) The Clan Leader: Ivystar Ivystar is a murky brown she-cat with green eyes, white ears, toes, tail tip, and under-belly. She is always alert for what's happening in her Clan, she's firm with what she says and does, and was quite nosey when she was an apprentice. (Role-played by Comet1059) Deputy: Rosefall Rosefall is a pale ginger tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is kindhearted and slightly shy, but a great friend and teacher. Was origanally a rogue, but was brought in to HillClan as a kit so young, she's almost Clanborn. Morningpaw's mentor and mother. (Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan) Apprentice': Morningpaw'' Medicine Cat: Bluejay Bluejay is a silvery-blue she cat with blue eyes, and a white chest and forehead. Her voice is soft, she keeps things straight most of the time, and is dedicated to her work. Sometimes she rambles off or forgets what she's doing, so that her apprentice, Foxpaw, has to remind her. (Role-played by Comet1059) ''Apprentice: Foxtail'' Medicine Cat Apprentice: Foxtail Foxtail is a russet colored tom with yellow blue eyes and a white underbelly. One of his ears has a nick in it from when he was little and a thorn went through his ear. He knew he wanted to be a medicine cat when he was in Bluejay's den and she was fixing him up. He is perky and focused. Sadly, his mother died at his birth and his father is Bramblestripe. (Role-played by Comet1059) ''Mentor: Bluejay'' Warriors~ Bramblestripe is a long-haired white tom with brown stripes and a brown face. He has blue eyes and a scar on his neck from a fox attack. He lost his mate in the attack and almost died himself. He has a deep-ish voice and calm eyes. He's always ready no matter what, and has two kits: Foxtail and Nettlecloud. (Role-played by Comet1059) ''Apprentice: '''Owlpaw'' Nettlecloud is a yellow and white tabby with amber eyes and white socks. She is much like her father, calm and content. She was in the battle with the foxes but she was only a tiny kit. She and her brother had been out sunning themselves on the plateau when she heard their father's loud yelp. (Role-played by Comet1059) Coldfrost is a light ginger-brown tom with fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes.He is rather large, with broad shoulders. He's sensitive, put when he's mad, and raging and violent. His brother is Palefeather even though they are nothing alike. (Role-played by Elorisa) Palefeather is a dark brown tom with long fur, and pale golden eyes. He is small, and thin. He is eccentric, slightly feminine, and sensitve. His brother is Coldfrost even though they are nothing alike. (Role-played by Elorisa) Spellheart is a brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is very cheerful and kind, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) Apprentice: '''Crimsonpaw' Kitestorm is a pale gray tom with blue eyes and turquoise markings. He is helpful and calm, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) ''Apprentice:' Rumorpaw'' Apprentices~ Morningpaw is a long-haired dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle, chest, belly and tailtip, black legs and blue eyes. She is Rosefall's only kit. Her father is an unknown tom, presumably a rogue. (Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderclan) ''Mentor: '''Rosefall'' Owlpaw is a long-haired white and calico tom with big yellow eyes. He is small and fidgety. One of his bad habits is pouncing on leaves. His mother is Nettlecloud and he loves her very much. (Role-played by Comet1059) Mentor: '''Bramblestripe' Rumorpaw is a gold tom with white swirls and blue eyes. He is secretive, but helpful, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) ''Mentor: '''Kitestorm' Crimsonpaw is a pale gray tom with blue eyes and red paws. He is wise and strong, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. (Role-played by Comet) ''Mentor: '''Spellheart' Queens~ Open Elders~ Skyfur is a dark blue-gray tom with gray eyes. (Role-played by Phoenixfeather) RP Section (Borrowing Characters to set the scene) Owlpaw woke with a start and slowly got up from his nest inside the apprentice cave. He tried to blink the sleep from his eyes and stretch out his limbs but he couldn't get himself awake. Owlpaw walked up and out of the cave into the sunshine where the clan was busy at work. Ivystar and Rosefall were sitting beneath the leader's den and the morning patrol had arrived. •Comet♥1059• 20:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxtail was sorting through herbs when he heard Owlpaw come out of the apprentice cave. ''I kinda wish that I could sleep in the apprentice den. He thought. No, no! They're both way younger than me, it wouldn't be all that better. Bluejay stepped out of the den with a bundle of dried, old horsetail stems. "I'm done with my sorting," she mumbled through the herbs, "what about you?" "Last one." He replied. They had to sort through their stock every once in a while to rid the old herbs. "I already have the traveling herbs ready." Foxtail perked his head up. ''Already? Surely we won't be leaving till sunhigh. ''It was the half moon tonight, and they had to travel to the Skytop. The Skytop is a extremely large hill off in the distance. It's so high it feels like you are being wrapped up by StarClan themselves. But why would she be getting the herbs ready now? He found a patch of moss and sprawled out to sun himself. •Comet♥1059• 22:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw stretched and yawned. "Owlpaw, wait for me!" she called after her denmate. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 08:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm gonna add something you probably weren't expecting XD) Owlpaw swerved around and sat down. He looked so tiny sitting in the middle of the camp, and his long fur always touched the ground. If anyone looked at him, they'd think he's a kit. "Well hurry up then." He said teasingly. ''Gosh, she lookes so pretty in the morning. I guess that's why she has her name. ''He laughed to himself. "I wonder if we're on patrol this morning." •Comet♥1059• 14:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans